


and baby makes three

by luthorly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorly/pseuds/luthorly
Summary: A pregnant Lena is left at home for the day, with only her thoughts to keep her company. Thankfully, Kara always rushes home to her.





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! this is some super soft fluff and it might turn into a one shot series of them in this world. if you guys would like to see the proposal and birth and stuff, let me know!! :) 
> 
> enjoy!!  
> xo melissa

 Lena sat on the couch, flipping through channels, groaning when she couldn’t find anything to watch. She let out a deep sigh, her hand falling to her ever-growing stomach. Almost instantly, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Her breath caught in her throat as she immediately sat up. “Listen, bug, I love you, but can you stop kicking so hard?” Rubbing her stomach gently, she turned the television off. “I wonder where Mama is…” Picking up her phone, she noted with disdain that she had absolutely no messages at all.

 Ever since the fertilization worked, she has been banned from both L-Corp and CatCo. She gets it, she really does. This is the first time a human has gotten pregnant with a baby that had a mix of alien and human DNA. It was risky. Alex worked hard in the DEO with the doctors to figure out how to make it happen, and it finally had. Lena understood that she shouldn’t be taking unnecessary risks, but for the love of Rao, was answering an email that risky?

 Apparently her loved ones believed so, as they officially routed all of her business memos to go straight to Sam. It was sickening, really. Lena was completely and utterly bored, and it had only been a few months. She went to the DEO, and spent a good amount of time there, because that’s where the doctors were. She was able to help with some things there but it wasn’t the same. She went from being an active CEO in two businesses to full time mommy duty!

 Standing, she stretched her arms above her head and covered a yawn with her palm. “Hmm… You hungry, bug?” Biting her lip, Lena wandered into the kitchen, pulling her sweater closer to herself. She opened the fridge and eyed the food with barely held disdain. The baby certainly was not happy with those options. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed Kara’s number, pressing the speaker button.

 Moving around the kitchen, she searched in the pantry and cabinets for something that looked good, but frustratingly enough, could not find anything. Her call to Kara went to voicemail and she sighed, “Kara, it’s me… I’m hungry. When are you coming home? Maybe we can go out. Love you.” Pressing the end button on the call, she rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, Kara won’t let you go out._

 Scrubbing a hand down her face, she tried to bury the frustration she felt. This baby was at least part alien, right? So shouldn’t it be tougher than the average, round of the mill baby? A shiver traveled down her back as she remembered the book Ruby talked about reading, Twilight something or other, where the baby almost killed the mom because it was so strong.

 Perhaps Kara being worried wasn’t so surprising… Maybe she should be scared too. Her hand circled her bump and immediately an undeniably softer kick answered back. No, she wouldn’t think like that. This baby was a miracle and Lena loved it already, more than she ever thought she could. 

 Perching back down on the couch, she let her thoughts wander to her own mother… She wouldn’t make the same mistakes. This baby would grow up with love and support. It would grow up a Danvers, not a Luthor. Lena glanced down to her left hand, where a sparkling diamond sat.

 When they married, Kara and Lena argued about who would change their last name. Kara insisted that she would be proud to be a Luthor, but Lena wanted to shed the heavy name that weighed on her heart. In the end, Kara was no match for Lena’s puppy eyes, and with pride, shared her last name with her wife.

 Lena was proud to be a Danvers. After Kara told her about how she had come to earth and the Danvers eagerly took her in, she held the utmost respect for them all. Kara even shared with Lena the legacy of the House of El. Lena surprised Kara by making her official name _Lena El Danvers_ , to honor all of the people who had given Kara to her.

 She’s distracted from her musings by her text ringtone. It’s from Kara.

 

Len, so sorry got caught up w/ a collapsed bridge. Will b home soon, I will bring food, what do u want?

x K

 

 Lena lets out a soft laugh, she knew Kara wouldn’t let her leave the house. Her teeth gnaw on her bottom lip as she types back:

 

My supergirl! Be careful!

Bug doesn’t know. Can’t we go shopping together?

I’ll have my fav girl to protect me ;)

Love L

 

 It seems like it’s only seconds when she gets a reply.

 

Flattery will get u everywhere! Be home in 5 mins.

x K

  Lena still gets the surge of excitement when she knows she will be seeing Kara soon. It seems like it’s been forever since that morning, when she rolled over to nuzzle her face into blonde strands of hair. Kara had gotten a text and with an entirely too short kiss, rushed off to be Supergirl.

  Lena was so proud of her. She was proud to be carrying their child. Lately, her life had been much lighter than she ever anticipated. It was all thanks to Kara.

  A smile on her lips, she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, humming a Kryptonian lullaby Kara taught her softly. 

* * *

 

 A pair of feather soft lips touches her forehead and it rouses her from her doze. She blinks and finds herself looking into familiar eyes. A soft smile appears on Lena’s lips as she leans up, pressing her lips to Kara’s gently. Kara’s hands cradle her cheeks and a shiver runs through Lena as she pushes closer, her arms wrapping around Kara’s waist.

 Pulling back, Kara greets her with her megawatt smile, pressing another butterfly kiss to her lips before dropping her hands to cradle Lena’s stomach. “Hiya, bug. I hear you’re hungry. Let’s fix that.” Leaning down, Kara kisses the raised bump gently, receiving a pat back.

 Standing, Kara offers Lena her hand, which the brunette gladly takes. Drawing Kara into a hug, Lena says softly, “Welcome home, hero.”

 Kara laughs, a tinkling symphony of warmth. “I missed you guys today…”

 “We missed you too,” Lena replies, patting her stomach gently. “We get quite bored without you here.”

 Kara shakes her head, amusement in her eyes. “Alright, alright, I get it… You feel suffocated... I just want you to be safe Lena. If I were to ever lose you, either of you…” she trails off, pain lancing across her face.

 Lena reaches up to touch her cheek and urge her face back to hers. She gazes into the warm eyes of her wife and replies, “Nothing is gonna happen to us, okay? We’re okay. We always will be.” Lena knows Kara worries, especially for her. She doesn’t have bulletproof skin and she’s decidedly more fragile than her family.

 Kara shakes the sadness from her face, resting one hand on Lena’s stomach and the other on Lena’s face. “I love you,” she kisses her gently, savoring the presence of her love.

 Lena giggles softly before her stomach growls and interrupts the moment. “Uh oh. Guess bug is hungry and not into this display of affection.” Lena smirks, lifting one eyebrow.

 Rolling her eyes in humor, Kara nods, “Well I’ll let you in on a secret, bug. I’m hungry too!”

 Lena lets out a huff of air, “You’re always hungry!” She walks towards the front door, shrugging on a jacket and slipping into her shoes.

 Kara follows, “Hey! It’s not my fault… Food is just so good.” Kara picks up the keys to the apartment and her car and follows Lena out. She turns to lock the door, pocketing her keys once the deed is done and grabbing Lena’s hand. “Let’s go shopping.”

* * *

 Kara follows Lena around in the supermarket, pushing the cart dutifully. She lets Lena have full reign, especially so she can keep an eye on the rest of the shoppers. She will readily admit that she’s paranoid. There’s no danger that’s following them, that she knows. But can you blame her?

 Her eyes trail down to Lena’s stomach, hidden partially by her thick sweater. She notices Lena’s hands always end up cradling the bump, rubbing it thoughtlessly constantly. It makes Kara’s heart warm. The two people she loves most are currently connected, and she will do whatever it takes to guarantee their safety.

 She’s roused from her daydreams by Lena setting a few items in the cart. Kara’s brow crinkles, her nose scrunching. “Pickles and… marshmallow fluff?”

 Lena looks back at her, blinking innocently. “It’s the perfect combination. Sour and sweet, crunchy and soft.”

 Holding back a shiver, Kara nods sagely, and decides she needs to pay attention to grabbing some things; otherwise they’ll all be eating the pickle disaster.

* * *

 

 Kara and Lena are unloading the groceries in the kitchen. Kara pauses constantly when Lena pairs two or three items together that don’t belong together. Peanut butter, chicken nuggets, and gummy worms – what?

 She clears her throat and averts her gaze as Lena dips a chip into grape juice. Pregnancy… makes no sense. “I’m gonna make the pasta, is marinara good or do you want alfredo?”

 Lena scrunches her nose in concentration. “I suppose you wouldn’t do both… Would you? They sound so good together.”

 Kara holds back a cringe, “Anything for you, babe.” She’ll just make two sauces, Lena’s concoction and plain marinara for her.

* * *

 

 They’re lounging on the couch, Kara’s arm resting on Lena’s stomach. Lena’s watching a show about Meerkats and Kara’s watching her. Her free hand gently rubs Lena’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of Lena’s head.

 Kara wonders how she ever lived without Lena… Or how she denied her feelings for the woman for so long. She was so insistent that she wasn’t gay… But she never considered it. While urging Alex to explore her sexuality, she repressed her own. She’ll always be thankful for the kick Alex gave her when she almost lost Lena to James.

 She remembers being so nervous to propose to Lena, and Lena surprised her by pulling out her own ring. They were both going to propose to each other on the night of their second anniversary. They laughed until they cried after that one.

 When they decided they wanted a baby, Kara knew she couldn’t carry it. Her body wouldn’t be able to make the changes necessary to do so. Lena bravely stepped in, offering to carry. Kara’s love increased ten fold, even though she didn’t know it could.

 Alex had helped them create a life that grew inside Lena, a beautiful life that would be the product of their love.

 Leaning down, she clicked off the television. “Let’s go to bed, love.”

 Lena just looked up at her with a soft smile on her lips, nodding softly.


End file.
